Continuous threshold assemblies have become common in residential and commercial construction. Such assemblies generally include a support substrate covered by an extruded aluminum sill. The substrate and sill form an upwardly open channel positioned to underlie a closed door and an adjustable threshold cap is disposed in the channel. For entryways with sidelights, the threshold assembly extends continuously beneath both the door, the sidelights, and the mull posts that separate the door opening from the sidelight openings and a panel cap is positioned in the channel underlying the sidelight panel.
As discussed in some detail in the incorporated disclosure, the integration of an injection molded plastic support substrate, which may or may not included integrally molded jamb boots, into a continuous threshold assembly addresses certain needs in the building industry. For instance, such a substrate is dimensionally stable, provides superior support for the aluminum sill of the assembly, is resistant to rot and deterioration, and may be configured to define, at least in part, the upwardly open channel of the assembly within which a threshold cap resides, thus eliminating parts and assembly steps.
A potential shortcoming of a molded plastic substrate in a threshold assembly is that a given substrate is inherently fixed in length because it is formed in a fixed injection mold. Unfortunately, entryways beneath which continuous threshold assemblies are installed have a wide variety of widths depending, for example, on the width of the door of the entryway, the number of doors, and whether or not the entryway includes one or more sidelight panels that flank the door(s) of the entryway. It will thus be seen that incorporation of fixed length molded plastic substrates in continuous threshold assemblies requires that multiple substrates of various lengths be fabricated, inventoried, stocked, and managed by threshold manufacturers and/or pre-hangers in order to provide a substrate of appropriate length for the threshold of each possible entryway configuration. Furthermore, expensive injection molds must be produced and maintained to provide a reliable supply of the many possible lengths of substrates.
A need exists for a continuous threshold assembly incorporating a molded plastic substrate that does not require the fabrication and stocking of substrates in a large number of lengths. A further need exists for a threshold system that is selectively adaptable and configurable to fit a large variety of entryway designs with a minimum of components to be stocked and maintained. It is to the provision of such a continuous threshold assembly and a fabrication method using same that the present invention is primarily directed.